Hydros
Hydros - 'jedna z planet w Magicznym Wymiarze. Opis thumb|left|77px Hydros, to planeta nieco większa od Ziemi. Jednak jest na niej trochę mniej lądu, nie ma pustyń. Jedyną powierzchnią bez roślin, jest obszar skuty lodem cały rok na południu. Warunki atmosferyczne i klimat Hydros jest pod tym względem bardzo zróżnicowany - południowa część planety, ze względu na bliskość lądolodu, jest chłodniejsza, ale i suchsza. Na północy występują bardziej obfite deszcze, a zimy są bardzo łagodne i śnieg jest rzadkością - czasami łącznie leży na ziemi tylko kilka dni. Chociaż na morzach są sztormy, starają się one trzymać się z daleka od mieszkańców i nie zagrażają ich życiu. W porównaniu do innych planet, jest tutaj nieco bardziej deszczowo, choć paradoksalnie powodzie niemal nie występują. Waluta Ponieważ na Hydrosie tradycyjne złoto nie jest niczym niezwykłym, walutą są drachmyInspiracja Grecją wykonane z białego złota (1 grosz hydroński - czyli 0,01 drachmy - jest wykonany ze zwykłego złota). Jako, że nie ma w Magix przelicznika walut, korzysta się z metody porównań - kilogram tradycyjnego złota kosztuje 100 drachm. Przykład pokazuje, że mimo różnych nastrojów w handlu i zmiennej opinii na temat świata, waluta stoi mocno i jest wiele warta. Godło i heraldyka Godło planety to herb rodziny królewskiej, niezmienny od pokoleń, przestawiający smoka i hipokampa na biało-niebieskim tle (flaga tego świata jest dwubarwna i posiada te same kolory). Po bokach widać czarne i złote ornamenty, a pod spodem złoty zwój z podpisem ''Hydros Royal Family ''czyli ''Hydros Rodzina Królewska/''Rodzina królewska Hydrosa''. Etymologia herbu jest niezwykle ciekawa - smok był symbolem szczepu królewskiego, zaś hipokamp starej rodziny szlacheckiej. Kiedy młody książę poślubił szlachciankę, ich herby połączyły się i symbol pozostał, nigdy więcej się nie zmienił ale i nigdy więcej nie połączył z żadnym innym. Od tamtego czasu widnieje jako znak rozpoznawczy rodziny królewskiej, a małżonek następcy tronu porzuca swój herb i przyjmuje ten osoby zaślubionej. Jest tak także w przypadku zwykłych małżeństw wyższych sfer. Herby szlacheckie w większości przedstawiają stworzenia wodne. Religia Na Hydrosie brak jest typowych religii. Mieszkańcy nie wierzą ani w jednego, ani w wiele bóstw. Szczególnym szacunkiem darzą przyrodę i wokół niej oscyluje wiele świąt. Oddają też cześć stworzeniu, któremu zawdzięczają swoje istnienie - Wielkiemu Smokowi. Reszta uroczystości to albo pamiątka wydarzeń historycznych, albo dni poświęcone szczególnym osobom. Brak także tutaj typowych miejsc kultu (świątyń), gdyż nie są one potrzebne. Kult Wielkiego Smoka Ponieważ na Hydrosie nie wierzy się w bogów, nie ma w tym przypadku mowy o istnieniu religii. Wszyscy mieszkańcy obchodzą święto na cześć Wielkiego Smoka, będące jego wspomnieniem - jest to radosny dzień, podczas którego rozumne rasy spotykają się, rozmawiają, śpiewają pieśni i na koniec urządzają ucztę, w której udział może wziać każdy obywatel. Czas ten ma być czasem wdzięczności i przełamanych podziałów. O smoku pamięta się jednak także w inne dni - stanowi on jeden z symbolów Hydrosa, ważny motyw zdobniczy, a także jest bohaterem wielu legend i dziecięcych zabaw. Historia o powstaniu planety to obowiązkowa wiedza dla każdego mieszkańca, którą głębiej poznaje się w czasie podstawowej edukacji. Smok jest na tyle ważny, że wiele miejsc czy innych świąt jest ochrzczone jego imieniem. Mieszkańcy Mieszkańcy Hydrosa zwani są Hydrończykami - oficjalnie w nazewnictwie nie istnieje podział na królestwa lądowe i wodne. Syreny= thumb|Syrena na lądzie. Syreny żyją na ogół w wodach przybrzeżnych blisko siedzib ludzkich, jednak unikają kontaktu z nimi żyjąc w jakby dwóch oddzielnych światach. Kiedy trzeba, współpracują - często zdarza im się na przykład ratować tonących. Ich państwo znane jest jako Podwodne Królestwo i rozciąga się na wszystkie wody planety. Egzystuje w zgodzie z monarchami planety i jest jedynie częściowo autonomiczne. Czasami zdarzają się związki mieszane, ale są one niezwykle rzadkie ze względu na konserwatywność syren - związek z człowiekiem to hańba dla roduWyjątkiem są małżeństwa polityczne, jednak tych w historii planety było zaledwie kilka.. Wśród społeczności zdarzają się osobniki wrogo nastawione do ludzi, nie robią im jednak krzywdy, a zwyczajnie unikają, niejednokrotnie decydując się na samotniczy tryb życia. Syreny to gatunek inteligentnych stworzeń przypominających ludzi, jednak świetnie przystosowanych do życia pod wodą (skrzela, silny ogon z płetwą, dodatkowa, przezroczysta powieka) przy jednoczesnym ograniczeniu swobody ich bytu na lądzie. Po 48 godzinach bez kontaktu ze słoną wodą umierają, zaś ich układ pokarmowy nie potrafi funkcjonować na ludzkim pożywieniu - w ich diecie konieczne są przede wszystkim ryby, a także inne owoce morza (małże, krewetki), ponieważ tylko takie pokarmy trawią. Tak jak u ludzi, panuje u nich dymorfizm płciowy. Syreny i trytony różnią się budową ciała i ogona. Ich rozmnażanie i porody przypominają te u człowieka (ciąża trwa 12 miesięcy, wspomniane wydarzenia przypadają na koniec lipca/początek sierpnia lub drugą połowę grudnia/pierwsze dwa dni styczniaMłode urodzone w pierwszej porze przychodzą na świat jako dziewczynki, zaś te w drugim terminie jako chłopcy, nie do końca wiadomo dlaczego tak jest, jednak daty te zbiegają się z okresami astrologicznej syreny i trytona) - z tego powodu wychodzenie na ląd jest niezbędnezazwyczaj wszystko odbywa się w cichych, spokojnych miejscach lub jaskiniach. Na lądzie bowiem ogony zamieniają się w ludzkie nogi pokryte częściowo łuskami. Istoty te żyją w społecznościach, cechują się wysoko rozwiniętą kulturą, nie interesuje ich za to nauka. Żyją średnio 30 lat dłużej od ludzi, a proces starzenia jest o wiele wolniejszy. Do niezwykłych zdolności syren należy talent muzyczny, nie każda jednak pięknie śpiewa, a jeśli już się to zdarza - nie wykorzystuje go, wbrew wielu mitom, do wabienia i polowania na ludzi. Trytony i ich żeńskie odpowiedniki dobierają się w pary nie tylko według osobowości i wyglądu, ale także muzykalności i barwy głosu. Osobnikom bez takich zdolności o wiele trudniej znaleźć partnera, ale nie są odtrącane ani wyrzucane ze społeczności. Znane syreny: *Król TridentZ ang. trójząb i królowa BreezeZ ang. bryza; *Aniqa; *UrsulaBardzo stara syrena, która opanowała szczątkową magię i przygotowywanie mikstur. Nie ma przyjaznego usposobienia, żeruje na jednostkach z problemami, które kusi pomocą. W istocie wszystko sprowadza się do podpisania umowy, której niewykonanie wiąże się z poważnymi konsekwencjami, czasami ofiary płacą za naiwność najwyższą cenę.. |-|Nereidy= Nereidy, w odróżnieniu od syren (które są z nimi spokrewnione), posiadają ludzkie nogi. Od zwykłych ludzi odróżniają je nietypowy kolor skóry, błony między palcami (dzięki którym szybko pływają) oraz skrzela za uszami umożliwiające oddychanie pod wodą, a także mowa - głównie używają języka syren. Wszystkie posiadają przepiękne głosy (choć nie potrafią śpiewać), piękną sylwetkę (którą chętnie eksponują nie nosząc wielu ubrań) i hipnotyzujące oczy. Nie są tak dobrze przystosowane do życia w wodzie jak ich kuzynki, więc rzadko wypływają na pełny ocean, a na leża obierają nadmorskie/podwodne jaskinie. Mogą również zamieszkiwać jeziora i inne, większe zbiorniki wodne przy których znajdują się jakieś kryjówki - z tego powodu wielu ludzi błędnie nazywa nereidy "nimfami". Ich dieta może pokrywać się z ludzką, ale same preferują ryby. Istoty te nie posiadają męskich odpowiedników więc do rozmnażania używają młodzieńców (ich okres lęgowy przypada na drugą połowę września, czyli astrologiczną nereidę), których uwodzą i usypiają używając substancji zaburzającej pamięć, a następnie zostawiają z dala od swojego leża. Są stworzeniami neutralnymi - ani dobrymi, ani złymi. O wiele chętniej przebywają w towarzystwie ludzi niż ich morskie krewne, jednak na ogół wolą swoje towarzystwo. Nie prowadzą samotniczego trybu życia - egzystują w małych grupach, zazwyczaj po cztery osobniki w jednej. Nie do końca znane są ich pozostałe zwyczaje, narosło wokół nich wiele mitów, na przykład o mordowaniu partnerów rozpłodowych, co jednak nie jest prawdą. Nereidy zabijają w obronie koniecznej, najczęściej młodych. |-|Zwierzęta i rośliny= Planeta w swojej faunie i florze jest łudząco podobna do naszej ziemskiej, a jedynie urozmaicona wieloma, mitycznymi dla nas, stworzeniami. Rafy koralowe są tu jednak żywsze, występuje więcej gatunków ryb, a także wielkie hippokampy, często zastępujące Hydrończykom nasze konie. |-|Kluczowe aspekty społeczne= *'''Magia: Na Hydrosie nie ma wielu osób z wrodzonym, dużym potencjałem magicznym. Ludzie potrafią jedynie wykonywać proste manipulacje wodąInspiracja serią "Avatar", a niektórzy całe życie poświęcili na studiowanie magicznych ksiąg i zwojów tak, aby ich własną energię życiową przeobrazić w coś na kształt niepełnych, magicznych mocy. Do tego potrzebują jednak różdżek, jako przedmiotów gromadzących energię i skupiających ją. Takie różdżki wykonuje się z różnych rodzajów drewna i dowolnie rzeźbi, jednak warunkiem niezbędnym do jej funkcjonowania jest zanurzenie jej w Jeziorze Wielkiego Smoka. Do posiadania takiego rodzaju energii zdecydowanie większy potencjał mają mężczyźni, stąd większość mędrców to właśnie mężczyźni. *'Mędrcy': bardzo szanowana grupa sędziwych uczonych, obdarzonych dodatkowo magicznym potencjałem. Wszyscy są członkami hydrońskiego sejmu i pomagają królowi/obywatelom w rozwiązywaniu ich problemów. Biegle znają historię planety i Magicznego Wymiaru, dzięki czemu znają odpowiedź na wiele trudnych pytań. Część z nich to mistrzowie alchemii, ustępujący tylko zielarzom z Linphei. W młodości byli również znakomitymi wojownikami, jednak umiejętności te znikały wraz z upływem lat. Nadal jednak mają opanowane podstawy anatomii i mogą pomagać również w problemach natury zdrowotnej. *'Podział społeczeństwa': na Hydrosie społeczeństwo dzieli się na warstwy, jednak żadna warstwa nie uciska tej, która znajduje się pod nią. Na samym szczycie swoistej piramidy są oczywiście monarchowie. Pod nimi najwyżsi urzędnicy - zaufane osoby króla, posiadające szerokie kompetencje, ale i dużą odpowiedzialność. Szczebel niżej usytuowana jest szlachta (rycerze i krewni rodziny królewskiej), a później starszyzna i członkowie Rady Sądowniczej. Następnie pomniejsi, lokalni urzędnicy na równi z przedstawicielami prowincjonalnych organów sądowniczych. Pozycje kolejnych warstw ustala zamożność, więc najwyżej z nich znajduje się mieszczaństwo, później pospólstwo i na końcu osoby bez stałego dobytku. Styl thumb|77px Zarówno w modzie, jak i architekturze, Hydros zbliżony jest do ziemskiej Grecji i Rzymu. Wyznacznikiem statusu społecznego są krój i kolor noszonych ubrań. Bogatsi mieszkańcy i rodzina królewska ubierają się w aksamity, których kolorem dominującym jest biel - barwa najskuteczniej odbijająca promienie słoneczne. Arystokratyczna moda jest zbliżona do mody antycznej grecji. Jest lżejsza i odsłania więcej niż stroje niższych warstw społecznych. Ich szaty przypominają te noszone w starożytnym rzymie i występują we wszystkich barwach oprócz bieli (zarezerwowanej dla możnych, jak wspomniano wyżej). Ubrania uboższych są wykonane z bawełny lub wełny, zakrywają więcej i są o wiele cięższe. Oczywiście mowa tu o mieszkańcach terenów skąpanych przez większość czasu w słońcu, w zimniejszych regionach nie przykłada się takiej wagi do ubioru. Dominuje wygoda, a w odzieży ceniona jest przede wszystkim zdolność do zatrzymywania ciepła. Architektura stawia na różne rodzaje kamienia, który dobrze izoluje. W budownictwie prawie w ogóle nie wykorzystuje się drewna, które obecnie służy na Hydrosie głównie za opał. Najpiękniejsze elementy wykonane są z marmuru oraz białego złota, których połączenie jest utożsamiane z bogactwem. Główne elementy zdobnicze to kolumny, płaskorzeźby i fontanny. Rzadko można spotkać tu malowidła, mnogość kolorów jest raczej nieporządana. Nawet szanowane materiały zdobnicze w nadmiarze są postrzegane źle, ceni się tutaj minimalizm i prostotę. Domostwa zwykłych ludzi niejednokrotnie zbudowane są na - przekształconych w coś w rodzaju schodów - zboczach wzgórz. Panują jasno określone reguły dotyczące ich budowy, wprowadzone po to, aby uniknąć bałaganu architektonicznego. Domy mają pasować stylowo do otaczających je budynków i nie mogą ich przewyższać. W miastach przymorskich obowiązkowym pokryciem dachu jest błękitna dachówka. Języki Na Hydrosie ludzie posługują się głównie językiem wspólnym Magicznego Wymiaru, jednak równolegle do niego funkcjonuje tzw. nero - język morski. Za jego pomocą porozumiewają się syreny i nereidy - największą rolę odgrywa w jego przypadku akcentowanie i intonacja. W stopniu kominikatywnym zna go około 75% ludzkich mieszkańców planety. Jest on niezwykle przydatny w wymianie poufnych informacji, ponieważ nikt spoza Hydrosa nie posługuje się tym językiem. Ustrój polityczny Na planecie panuje monarchia - król (zwany lokalnie cesarzem - co ciekawe, tym samym mianem określa się również rządzące kobiety) ma szerokie uprawnienia i powołuje urzędników państwowych. Władzę ustawodawczą ma senat (starszyzna), w skład którego wchodzi 100 sędziwych i wykształconych obywateli płci męskiej. Obradują oni regularnie, raz w miesiącu na całodniowym zebraniu - dyskutują i pracują nad nowymi przepisami, które później może (lub nie) zatwierdzić cesarz. Nad obradami czuwa zaufany urzędnik królewski i straż, dbają oni o ich porządek i sprawdzają, czy nie narusza się godności/dobrego imienia władcy. Król jest obecny jedynie na części takich zebrań, ponieważ czas ich trwania uniemożliwia mu wykonywanie niektórych obowiązków, a czasami w trakcie ich trwania nie ma go nawet na planecie. Wyżej nad senatem stoi tylko cesarz i Rada Sądownicza, która również jest powoływana przez króla, jednak może on wybrać jej członków tylko spośród osób mających poparcie obywateli. Hydros znany jest z licznych urzędników zajmujących się swoimi sektorami. Są to: *Konsulowie - dwóch senatorów, mających za zadanie organizację obrad i dbanie o ich porządek. W ich interesie jest to, aby mówcy trzymali reguł, ich przemowy trwały wyznaczony czas i aby każdy miał prawo głosu. To oni składają na ręce władcy ustawy wypracowane przez senat. *Pretorzy - określenie sędziów Sądu Najwyższego, nadzorują system sądownictwaNa Hydrosie funkcjonują też prowincjonalne sądy zwane Izbami Skarg, gdzie rozwiązuje się lokalne konflikty. Instytucje te są nadzorowane właśnie przez pretorów i to do nich zgłaszają się pokrzywdzeni wyrokiem sądu prowincjonalnego obywatele. *Edylowie - zajmują się porządkiem publicznym (np. czystość ulic) i organizacją najważniejszych uroczystości lub igrzysk. *Kwestorzy - zajmują się poborem podatków, aby nie dochodziło do nadużyć, prowadzą księgowość i są pod kontrolą królewskiego doradcy. *Doradca królewski (cesarski) - zaufana osoba monarchy, pomaga mu w podejmowaniu decyzji i w razie potrzeby nadzoruje działania pozostałych urzędników. Monarchowie thumb|135px Osobne artykuły: Tempestas i Stilla Władza przechodzi z ojca na syna/najstarszą córkę (jeśli synów brak) - dochodzi do tego, gdy obecny władca umrze, bądź - co zdarza się częściej - abdykuje. Może jednak wyrazić chęć przekazania korony dopiero wtedy, gdy następca/następczyni ukończy 21 rok życia, lub/i zakończy edukację ponadpodstawową. Do rodziny królewskiej mogą wejść osoby tylko z błękitną krwią: z innych planet (co jest dość nowoczesnym zapisem w hydrońskim prawie), bądź z Hydrosa. Do tej pory żadne z królewskich dzieci nie zbuntowało się wobec tych reguł. Wiele osób jest wręcz przekonanych o konieczności ich istnienia, ponieważ minimalizują one szansę adoratora następcy tronu, którego jedynym celem jest sięgnięcie po władzę na planecie. Formy osadnictwa Najwięcej ludzi żyje w miastach (przypominające miasta greckieLink do grafiki). Mają one regularny kształt, a nowe budowle obejmują dość restrykcyjne przepisy, które mają zapewnić porządek architektoniczny. Dzielnice dzielone są tematycznie: na mieszkalne, handlowe, administracyjne (różnego rodzaju urzędy, dla wygody zebrane w jednym miejscu), rekreacyjno-rehabilitacyjne (szpitale oraz przyszpitalne ogrody i łaźnie/gorące źródła). Życie miasta również jest regulowane - ale tylko jego część jest regulowana prawnie, reszta to obyczaje i przyzwyczajenia. Przepisy mówią o istnieniu ciszy nocnej i obowiązku szanowania praw innych mieszkańców. Przyzwyczajeniem jest to, że chodzi się w określonym tempie i nie zatrzymuje się na chodnikach, by nie blokować ruchu. Ulice nie są wąskie, jednak i tak dba się o wygodę poruszania. Mieszkańcy wsi mają wiecej swobód - między innymi brak restrykcji dotyczących stylu zabudowań czy brak ciszy nocnej. Życie upływa im jednak na pracy, więc nie zwracają uwagi na te przywileje. Do ich obowiązków należy dbanie o tereny przydomowe - w przeciwieństwie do miast, na wsiach nie ma osób trudniących się oczyszczaniem ulic czy rynku. Ścieżki na wsiach są kamienne i nie ma konieczności szorowania ich do czysta, jednak każda osada posiada coś na kształt rynku ze straganami, na którym porządek jest szczególnie ważny (chodzi też o higienę mającą wpływ na jakość sprzedawanej tam żywności). Mimo bycia planetą spokojną i medytującą, bardzo dba się tu o przestrzeganie prawa i porządek. Szczególną formą osadnictwa jest polis, jednak reprezentuje ją tylko jedno miasto - Aquapolis. Mieści się ono w murach pałacu i stanowi osobną jednostkę osadnictwa. Szczególnie przestrzega tu się zasad dotyczących porządku publicznego, ponieważ wiele osób mieszka w jednym - olbrzmim, ale nadal pojedynczym - budynku. Funkcje miejskich dzielnic pełnią poszczególne korytarze na dolnych piętrach części gospodarczej (tej od strony lądu. Wyżej znajdują się pokoje służby, później zwykłych obywateli, a nad nimi urzędników i rycerzy. W budynku z komnatami królewskimi rezyduje mała grupa służby oraz rodzina rodziny królewskiej. Przemieszczanie się między miastami/wioskami odbywa się za pośrednictwem wysoko rozwiniętych połączeń wodnych. Nawet spore odległości pokonuje się najczęściej na hippokampach. Hydros słynie także z solidnych, powszechnych dróg, które szczególnie przydają się tam, gdzie brak połączonych ze sobą rzek o odpowiednich wymiarach. Najważniejsze lokacje Aquapolis thumb|Aquopolis - stolica na wodzie Aquapolis jest perłą architektoniczną planety i zarazem jej stolicą. To wielkie, dwuczęściowe zamczysko zbudowane częściowo w wodzie, z wbudowanymi osiedlami mieszkalnymi, funkcjonujące jako osobne miasto. Obie części są połączone ze sobą kamiennym mostem. Nad nim znajduje się kilka wieżyczek strażniczych. Liczba ludności tutaj wynosi około 1000 osób (włącznie z monarchami i strażnikami). Cały kompleks powstał z jasnego kamienia i ma być łącznikiem pomiędzy lądem i światem podwodnym. Zazwyczaj panuje tam klimat letni, sporadycznie padają deszcze. Arena Sporej wielkości budowla zlokalizowana kilka kilometrów od Aquapolis. Odbywają się na niej zarówno igrzyska olimpijskie, jak i przedstawienia teatralne. Jest zbudowana z jasnego kamienia (niektóre elementy w lożach są marmurowe) i jest w stanie pomieścić na swoich trybunach około dwóch tysięcy osób. Posiada skomplikowaną sieć piwnic, w której przygotowują się zawodnicy/aktorzy oraz znajdują się liczne magazyny z orężem czy rekwizytami. Centrum areny stanowi owalny plac, który służy najczęściej za tor wyścigowy - znajduje się pod nim mnóstwo zapadni, którymi w razie wypadków usuwa się rannych zawodników. Pod spodem czeka w gotowości sztab medyków. Część teatralna to płaski podest na środku placu z czterema kolumnami, na których podczas przedstawień wiesza się materiał mający służyć za kurtyny. Scena jest pusta w środku, a do jej wnętrza prowadzą znajdujące się na niej schody. To tam przebierają się aktorzy. Siedzi tam również sufler mający za zadanie przypomnieć aktorom tekst. Wiszące ogrody królowej NereidyNawiązanie do babilońskich ogrodów królowej Semiramidy, zbudowanych na polecenie Nabuchodonozora II thumb Piękny obiekt architektoniczny zbudowany przez króla Okeanosa, ojca Tempestasa, dla jego ukochanej żony Nereidy. Ogrody położone są na tarasach, tworzą szereg korytarzy tematycznych. Całość nawadniana jest za pomocą skomplikowanego systemu irygacji. Wśród niezwykłych roślin,wypełniających przestrzenie międz zabudowaniami, żyją piękne ptaki i motyle, sprowadzone z dzikich lasów Linphei. Syrenie Królestwo Syrenie Królestwo jest położone niedaleko Aquapolis, przy jednej z raf koralowych. Taka lokalizacja pozwala na sprawną komunikację pomiędzy tymi dwoma organami państwa. Poprawna nazwa tego miejsca brzmi Miasto Pereł, ponieważ nie jest ono królestwem. Ta nazwa jest wynikiem pokoju zawartego kilkaset lat wcześniej, który zakończył walki syren i ludzi. Wówczas syreny uzyskały częściową autonomię, jednak aby uniknąć sporów dotyczących rządów, wywodzących się z różnic poglądów syren i ludzi, zdecydowano się nie dzielić planety na dwa królestwa. Syreny (a raczej ich przedstawiciel i władca) zostały więc lennikiem króla i są mu podległe, choć ten ma głównie obserwować ich poczynania i w miarę możliwości nie ingerować w nie. W zamian stworzenia służą jedynemu władcy planety. Aby zmniejszyć niezadowolenie niektórych przedstawicieli tego gatunku, zdecydowano się zastosować niepoprawne nazewnictwo i nazwać miasto "Syrenim Królestwem", a także pozwolić jego władcy na posiadanie korony - atrybutu królewskiej władzy. Dla bezpieczeństwa czarodziejskich sekretów planety i kolejnego ukłonu w stronę mieszkańców morza, zdecydowano się także na umieszczenie w ich mieście najważniejszych formuł magicznych planety. Są one ulokowane w tronie, w ostrydze znajdującej się tuż nad głową króla-trytona. Aby ją wydobyć, należy rozwikłać zagadkę i odnaleźć klucz. Jest nim korona podwodnego władcy, która zbudowana jest z koralowców - to właśnie jedyny element, którego brakuje w tronie, jest on bowiem złożony z różnych skarbów oceanu. Po umieszczeniu na jego szczycie korony, ostryga z zaklęciami po prostu wypada ze swojego miejsca. Jezioro Wielkiego Smoka Ma ono powierzchnię około 35haPrzybliżona powierzchnia Morskiego Oka. i niezbadaną jak dotąd głębokość. Jego tafla jest lazurowa, a woda krystalicznie czysta, jednak ilość wody sprawia, że dno jest niewidoczne. Żyją tutaj niewielkie, kolorowe ryby oraz płazy - brak stworzeń inteligentnych. Nawet syreny nie mają odwagi nurkować w jeziorze - im głębiej, tym większe stężenie magicznych mocy, które po pewnym czasie przyprawia o zawroty głowy. Energia jest odczuwalna nawet w pobliżu jeziora, choć nie oddziałuje ona w żaden sposób na istoty żywe. Na jego tafli, choć przy brzegu, rosną jedne z najpiękniejszych roślin na planecie. Co ciekawe, dzikie zwierzęta bez obaw piją wodę z jeziora, której - nawet podczas suszy - zdaje się nie ubywać. Wzgórze Wieszczki Jest to najwyższe wzgórze w okolicy Aquapolis, około kilometra od Smoczego Jeziora. Jest tak wysokie, że jego szczyt, skąpany w chmurach, pozostaje niewidoczny dla ludzi. Jest to także jedyne miejsce w okolicy, gdzie leży śnieg, a towarzyszą mu silne wichry. Na wzgórzu mieszka Czcigodna ze Szczytu - jak nazywają ją okoliczni wieśniacy. Jej prawdziwe imię to Pytia. Jest ona pustelniczką, bardzo mądrą i równie sędziwą - potrafi jednak przybierać formę pięknego dziewczęcia i w takiej postaci ukazuje się ewentualnym śmiałkom. Krążą legendy, że zabija ona i pożera pięknych młodzieńców, jednak tak naprawdę śmiałkowie, którzy się do niej wybrali, ginęli w połowie drogi z wychłodzenia lub zrzuceni ze skalnej ściany przez wiatr. Skąd wzięła sie ona, zawsze drobna kobiecina, na tym wzgórzu? Ponoć sam Wielki Smok zlitował się nad nią, gdy porzucono ją jako dziecko w górach. Dawniej bowiem takiej praktyki dokonywano na dzieciach słabych, aby nie były dla rodziny ciężarem (praktyki tej zabroniono około 3 pokoleń wstecz przed księżniczką Aqueną). Smok roztoczył swoją aurę nad dziewczynką, która dała jej długowieczność. Małą wychowywały dzikie zwierzęta, a gdy ta osiągnięła wiek 16 lat, górę otoczyły chmury i zaczęły wiać wichry. Odtąd nie mogła już opuszczać szczytu, ale i nikt o złych zamiarach nie mógł jej zaszkodzić. Gospodarka Gospodarka Hydrosa opiera się na surowcach i wydobyciu oraz sprzedaży złota. Nie pozyskuję się ich jednak nadmiernie, mając na względzie to, że z odnową ciężko, a w przypadku metalu szlachetnego jest to niemal niemożliwe. Rozkwita przemysł meblarski ale i nie brakuje tu uczonych, którzy opracowują coraz to nowsze metody ekologicznego egzystowania (energia odnawialna - głównie korzysta się z wody i różnego rodzaju turbin, mniejsza ekspansywność osadnictwa). Patenty i urządzenia także są obiektem handlu. W królestwie nie brakuje też bursztynu, który jest w Magixie bardzo ceniony. Legenda thumb|left|200px|Dwie siły tworzące wszechświat, Energia Wody i Płomień Smoka ''- Po czyjej jesteś jesteś stronie? - zapytało dziecko i wyciągnęło rękę w stronę stworzenia.'' - Po stronie życia - odpowiedziało - Po stronie życia, mój mały.Fragment starej, hydrońskiej baśni pt. "Tajemnica Świętego Jeziora" Podczas powstawania wszechświata, wykształciły się dwie przeciwstawne siły - Płomień Smoka i Energia WodySezon 3, odcinek 23 (inaczej Esencja Życia lub Smocza Kropla). Ich ucieleśnieniem były dwa stworzenia - Wielkie Smoki (szerzej znany ognisty i mniej znany - wodny). Wkrótce stworzenia zaczęły się zwalczać. Ognisty zmęczył się i osiadł na Domino, a tam zasnął i podarował planecie esencję swojej mocy. Wodny przemierzał wszechświat wiedząc, że musi odejść jak najdalej aby nie wywołać chaosu starciem dwóch energii. To mogłoby zniszczyć i pozbawić magii Magiczny Wymiar - raz na zawsze. thumb|200px|Dwa ścierające się smokiPostanowił udać się do Arkadii, do Złotego Królestwa. Miejsce poza czasem i przestrzenią stanowiło schronienie, ale Smok pragnął wrócić do stworzonego przez siebie, ukochanego świata. Najstarsza Czarodziejka i Starszyzna stworzyli kilka małych przedmiotów chłonących energię. Wielki Smok Wodny postanowił pozbawić się sporej części mocy - jej esencję zawarł w owych przedmiotach, będących od tej pory w pieczy Złotego Królestwa. Stwór mógł wrócić do ukochanego wymiaru, zostawiając Wodne Gwiazdy Arkadii. Podróż i utrata większości magicznej energii bardzo znużyły smoka. Chciał osiąść gdzieś na stałe, a w obawie przed dalszym zwalczaniem się sił jego i Wielkiego Smoka Ognistego, wybrał niewielką planetę na drugim końcu Magix - Hydrosa. Wkrótce po jego przybyciu rozwinęło się tam wiele form życia. On - uznając swoją misję za zakończoną - osiadł w dolinie, która wypełniła się wodą. Nazwano ją Tonią Przedwiecznego i zbierano się tam co roku, aby zachować pamięć o dawnych wiekach i okazać mu wdzięczność. Nikt go nigdy później nie widział. Nikomu nie udało się dotrzeć na dno doliny i wielu uważa tę historię za pozbawioną sensu baśń. Są jednak tacy, którzy w toni wody dostrzegli kiedyś ruch, którzy w głębokiej ciemności ujrzeli blask oka i ciche chrapnięcie, a później kłąb pary. Zarzekają się, że spowodowało to poruszenie wśród mieszkających tam stworzeń. Czy kiedyś dowiemy się prawdy? Przepowiednia Wodne Gwiazdy to esencja mocy Smoka. Przebywały w Złotym Królestwie przez wiele wieków - aż do czasu, gdy czarodziejki z klubu Winx zdobyły je swoim poświęceniem i wykorzystały do walki z czarnoksiężnikiem Valtorem. Potem przedmioty trafiły do sekretnego schowka Alfei, jednak czy były tam bezpieczne? A może powinny znaleźć swojego strażnika, dziecko, którego siła wzrasta razem z nim. Faragonda udała się do biblioteki i na własną rękę zajęła się poszukiwaniem wszelkich zwojów na temat Hydrosa - ojczyzny Smoka. Gdy odnalazła zapiski, jeden ze zwojów upadł i rozwinął się na podłodze. Kobieta sięgnęła po niego i odczytała przepowiednię, której treść głosiła: Gdy Ogień i Woda równolegle staną Świadkowie ujrzą tę dziecinę małą, Za świetlistą mocy kolumną... Przez nią szczęście lub zguba, Nieznana jest jej dni rachuba... Jak się później okazało, przepowiednia odnosiła się do Aqueny - córki pary królewskiej. Faragonda przypomniała sobie o liście z zawiadomieniem o zbliżających się narodzinach królewskiego dziecka. Niestety, znaki były dla dyrektor niezrozumiałe... Zazwyczaj wielkie wydarzenia poprzedzają niezwykłe zjawiska astrologiczne, więc kobieta skontaktowała się z panią Griffin. Okazało się, że za kilka godzin Domino i Hydros staną w szeregu, co może stworzyć na kilka sekund strumień energii między nimi. Dyrektor Alfei postanowiła odwiedzić wodną planetę w dzień oczekiwanego porodu - miała bowiem w zwyczaju pojawiać się w różnych światach, a wiele rodzin królewskich było jej przyjaciółmi. Faragonda wzięła ze sobą Szkatułę Agadora, wraz z zawartością w postaci gwiazd. Przybyła na uroczyste okazanie niemowlęcia, zajmując miejsce obok wielu zagranicznych dygnitarzy. Gdy przemowy królewskie dobiegły końca i posłańcy ofiarowali już swoje dary, dyrektor poprosiła o audiencję. Król i królowa z uwagą wysłuchali, co ta ma do powiedzenia, a potem zaprowadzili ją do komnaty dziecka. Faragonda zerwała pieczęć i otwarła szkatułę. Wodne gwiazdy utworzyły nad dzieckiem wirujący krąg. Tafla Smoczego Jeziora drgnęła, a niektórzy świadkowie opowiadali potem, że słyszeli z jego głębin cichy pomruk. Ze zbiornika wyłoniła się ledwie dostrzegalna kula mocy, która po kilku chwilach zawisła nad wodnymi gwiazdami. Przedmioty rozbłysły nad dzieckiem, które zamiast się bać i płakać, z ciekawością się im przyglądało i próbowało dosięgnąć drobnymi rączkami. Wkrótce dorośli zobaczyli, że energia opuszcza wodne gwiazdy i gromadzi się w tej tajemniczej kuli, która zaczęła rosnąć i stawała się coraz wyraźniejsza. Jakby pod ciężarem tej energii, wolno opadała w kierunku torsu dziewczynki. Faragonda pochwyciła gwiazdy, zanim cała energia zdążyła je opuścić i umieściła artefakty z powrotem w szkatule. Później nakazała parze królewskiej nikomu nie zdradzać, co się właśnie stało - zobowiązywała ich do tego magiczna przysięga. Wytłumaczyła, że dziecko będzie bezpieczniejsze, gdy inni nie będą wiedzieli o drzemiącej w nim energii. Samo musi do niej dojrzeć, uznać je za część siebie i nauczyć się nad nią panować. Poprosiła ich także o przekazanie jej dziewczynki, gdy ta skończy 16 lat. W tym celu podarowała im Magiczną Pocztówkę z zamkiem Alfei, z pomocą której można się tam teleportować. Razem z pocztówką, w kopercie znajdował się formularz zgłoszenia. Tempestas umieścił przedmioty w swoim prywatnym gabinecie, pod szklaną kopułą obłożoną zaklęciem, które miało stracić swoją moc za 16 lat. Faragonda zaś powróciła do Alfei nie zdradzając nikomu, co dokładnie zaszło na Hydrosie. Obyczaje Mieszkańcy ćwiczą dyscyplinę ciała i ducha poprzez medytację. Prowadzą normalne życie pełne szczęścia, ale i trosk. Planeta stanowi idealną harmonię i połączenie wszystkich elementów wszechświata. Tubylcy są bardzo gościnni i wrażliwi na cierpienie istot. Syreny mają swoje własne, podwodne królestwo utrzymujące przyjazne stosunki z dworem i będące mu podległym. Dieta Dieta Hydrończyków to głównie ryby i inne owoce morza, oprócz tego w jej skład wchodzą także owoce (najczęściej cytrusowe) i niektóre warzywa. Okazjonalnie zjada się drób i inne rodzaje mięs, częściej sery i wyroby mleczne. Na terenach o klimacie umiarkowanym i chłodnym je się zdecydowanie więcej produktów odzwierzęcych - przede wszystkim czerwonego mięsa, zaś zdecydowanie mniej pokarmów roślinnych. Nie ma na planecie żadnego kręgu kulturowego stosującego dietę wegetariańską/wegańską. Święta *Święto Wielkiego Smoka: jest to najważniejsze święto na planecie, odbywające się co roku o tej samej porze. Jego obchody polegają na dziękczynieniu i dzieleniu się życzliwością/pojednaniu między trzema głównymi rasami na planecie - ludźmi, syrenami i nereidami. Mityczne stworzenia śpiewają wówczas własną, ceremonialną pieść. Po tym następują przemowy królów obu światów, a obchody kończą tańce i wielka uczta dla wszystkich obywateli. Sensem wypełniania tej tradycji jest wspomnienie Wielkiego Smoka Wodnego, któremu planeta zawdzięcza życie i ochronę. Filozofia To bardzo ważny element życia, każdy uczony zapoznaje się z jej podstawami. Ponieważ żywot upływa spokojnie, mieszkańcy znajdują czas na kontemplacje i rozwijanie umysłu. Starają się szukać uniwersalnych wartości i ścieżek pozwalających osiągnąć życiowe szczęście. W oparciu o te ścieżki, wytworzyło się kilka głównych nurtów. Szkolnictwo Na planecie dzieciom narzucony jest obowiązek szkolny - zarówno dziewczynkom, jak i chłopcom, po ukończeniu przez nich 7 roku życia. Jest to 1+8 lat edukacji podstawowej z wielu powszechnych dziedzin. Później młody człowiek może wybrać następny etap - magiczne dziewczęta jedną ze szkół dla czarodziejek/czarownic lub szkołę ponadpodstawową na Hydrosie, przygotowującą w jakimś fachu (do takiej najczęściej idą dziewczęta niemagiczne, choć i czarodziejki nie zawsze chcą rozwijać zdolności bądź opuszczać rodzinną planetę). Chłopcy również mogą wybrać placówkę na planecie, lub ją opuścić i udać się do Czerwonej Fontanny. Ciekawostki *Hydrończycy słyną ze stadnin hipokampów; *Powiedzenia "na Boga" zastępują zwroty takie, jak: "Na Wielkiego Smoka" lub "na Jowisza", "na Posejdona" czy "na Junonę". Dotyczą one różnych postaci historycznych hydrońskiej kulturyKtóra jest mieszanką Cesarstwa Rzymskiego i Starożytnej Grecji. Postacie te nie są bogami, noszą jedynie imiona bogów greckich i rzymskich i to jedyna rzecz, która je z nimi łączy.; *Na planecie nie ma szkoły dla czarodziejek; *Młodzi mężczyźni (a także kobiece ochotniczki) odbywają rok obowiązkowej służby wojskowej, która przygotowuje nie tylko do walki, ale przede wszystkim przetrwania w trudnych warunkach; *Hydros - mimo ograniczonego dorobku technologicznego - jest najbardziej zbiurokratyzowanym królestwem w Magicznym Wymiarze; *Mimo, że nie wszyscy wierzą w legendę Wielkiego Smoka Wodnego, Hydros faktycznie położony jest - w linii prostej - najdalej od Domino; *Ludzie z innych światów sądzą, że na Hydrosie mieszkają ludzie równie nieokrzesani co księżniczka Aquena, prawda jest jednak taka, że król i królowa w niczym nie ustępują parom królewskim Solarii i Heraklionu, a księżniczka była chroniona przed polityką/salonami i nie potrafi odnaleźć się wśród szlachetnie urodzonych; *Długo utrzymują młody wygląd i odznaczają się dobrym zdrowiem - wszystko dzięki piciu dużej ilości wody, która tam ma szczególne właściwości, a także dzięki spokojnemu trybowi życia; *Na planecie niegdyś istniało miasto Korynt, jednak jego mieszkańcy doprowadzili je do ruiny. Nikt nie podjął się jego odbudowy; *Większość drogocennych przedmiotów wykonana jest tam ze srebra/białego złota. Jest tak z powodu powszechnego występowania tradycyjnego złota na planecie, a co za tym idzie każdy przedmiot wykonany z czegoś innego wyróżnia się i w oczach mieszkańców jest cenniejszy; *Ulubionymi kamieniami szlachetnymi na Hydrosie są bursztyny, turkusy, akwamaryny, szafiry i szmaragdy; *Planeta inspirowana jest dwoma antycznymi potęgami - jedną kulturową (Grecja), a drugą militarną (Rzym). Antyk to ulubiony okres historyczny autorki, a obie cywilizacje są dość zgodne (cesarstwo dość mocno czerpało z dorobku kulturowego Grecji). Galeria Aquena-bal-podarunków.png|Księżniczka Aquena Stilla-Tempestas-halszka454.png|Para królewska Stilla-Tempestas-v2-halszka454.png|Para królewska w tradycyjnych strojach (król ubiera się międzynarodowo) Hydros-rodzina-krolewska-herb-halszka454.png|godło Hydros.png|Planeta widziana z kosmosu Hydros-zamek-halszka454.png|Szkic Aquopolis Aquopolis-bez-tła-halszka454.png|Ukończone Aquopolis (bez tła) Aquopolis-hydros-tło-halszka454.png|Aquopolis - stolica na wodzie (z tłem) Ogrody-królowej-nereidy-by-halszka454.png|Fragment ogrodów królowej Nereidy Odmiana nazwy #mianownik (kto? co?) - Hydros #dopełniacz (kogo? czego?) - Hydrosa #celownik (komu? czemu?) - Hydrosowi #biernik (kogo? co?) - Hydrosa #narzędnik ((z) kim? (z) czym?) - Hydrosem #miejscownik (o kim? o czym?) - Hydrosie Przypisy Kategoria:Planety Kategoria:Hydros Kategoria:Halszka454